Check Yes Or No
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Just another one-shot!Can't get to sleep and have had this idea in my head for soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long!TROYELLA!Duh!


**Check Yes Or No **

**Troyella**

* * *

**It started way back in third grade **

**I used to sit beside Emmy Lou Hayes **

**A pink dress, a matching bow in her ponytail**

Yes I remember back in third when I meet the love of my life.  
Yep thats when I meet my Beatiful whife,Gabriella Montez,well now she's got Bolton for a last name.

I use to sit beside name was Gabriella Marie Lou **Montez** was something back then and still is to this was so I seen her I thought I had seen tears in her eyes.

She had a pink dress on with a matching bow in her was so beatiful.I can still remember that best day of my life.

**She kissed me on the school bus, **

**but told me not to tell **

**Next day I chased her around the playground **

**Across the monkey bars to the merry-go-round **

**And Emmy Lou got caught passing me a note, **

**before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote:**

A eight year old Gabriella **Montez** looked at her best friend Troy was scared of his reaction of what she was going to did it.**She** kissed her best friend Troy Bolton.

"What was that for?"He ask her.

"To thank you for being my friend."She answered.

"."He said with a smile on his face.

"You can't tell any body."She said.

"I won't."

A little while later they were running around the playground like nothing **had ** the monkey bars to the a care free that day she got caught passing a the teacher took it he read what she said:

**Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no**

He didn't know how love went **either.** he passed her a note back that had the words no and **yes.** by the yes he had a check mark on looked at him with a grin on her face.

**Now we're grown up and she's my wife **

**Still like two kids **

**with stars in our eyes **

**Ain't much changed **

**I still chase Emmy Lou Up and down the hall, **

**around the bed in our room**

Yea,but that was long all grown up.**She's** my wife and i'm her have the same stars in our eyes when we act like little were doing right eachother in the hall way and our bed room.

"Trrrrrroooooyyyyy,STOP I GIVE UP."She said laughing like no tomarrow.

"But i'm having fun."He whined.

"But i'm getting tired and we can do this later."She said.

"Fine but your no fun."He said.

"Well I have a reason."She snaped back.

"Whats that?"He ask.

"Well your gonna be a why."She said with a smile.

"you mean were having a a a a....."

"Yep thats right were having a baby."She said with a giggle.

"Brie thats soooo great."He said with the biggest smile ever.

"Good i'm glad you feel that way."

"of course **I ** gonna be parents.I'm gonna be a dad."

"Yep and I'm just as happy if not more."

"How far a long?"

"Ummm......12 weeks."

"Thats amazing."

"Yea it is."

**Last night I took her out in a white limousine **

**Twenty years together she still gets to me **

**Can't believe it's been that long ago **

**When we got started with just a little note**

Its been so long ago since we got our kids are grown up and and  
unbelieve been amazing.I took her out last.**In** a big white limousine.

"Can you believe we started all over a little note?"He ask his wife.

"No I can't."She said with a laugh.

"I still have the note."He said.

"You do?"She ask.

"Yep wanna see it?"He ask.

"yea let me see it."

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

**Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.**

"Well I be dang you do still have it."

"Yep."

"I love you Troy Bolton."She said with a grin.

"I love you too Gabriella Bolton."He said with a even bigger grin.

**Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.**

**Check yes or no **

**Check yes or no **

**Check yes or no**

* * *

_Hey guys!!!!_

_Its been soooooooo long!!!!!_

_Well tell me how you like it!!!!!!!!_

_Bye!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
